


A New Empire

by Epic4ver1990



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-25
Updated: 2020-04-25
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:21:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 12,870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23831551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Epic4ver1990/pseuds/Epic4ver1990
Summary: What if there were Saiyans that survived the destruction of Vegetasie.She stepped forward and bent the knee. All at her back mirrored her actions. “All hail Prince Vegeta!” She yelled out and in a thunder of unified voices the masses repeated her. “All hail Prince Vegeta!”
Relationships: Bra Briefs/Son Goten, Bulma Briefs/Vegeta, Chi-Chi/Son Goku (Dragon Ball), Tights Briefs/Raditz, Trunks Briefs/Original Character(s), Videl Satan/Son Gohan
Kudos: 21





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is the very first fan fic that I am publishing. Please feel free to comment and and tell me your thoughts. I hope that you enjoy.

Bulma sat at her desk in her lab going over schematics for a new bot for Vegeta’s gravity room. When an alert came through on her wall size computer screen on the other side of the room. Bulma got up from her desk stretching her limbs. She hadn’t noticed how sore she was until she got up to walk. She slowly limped over to the screen. Geta, Bulma and Vegeta’s youngest son was sitting at Bulma’s desk doing Lanier Equation for a project he was working on. The kid at the age of 6 was already considered a genius. When she reached the keyboard, she pressed the answer button and a person popped on it. 

There was a man in full uniform. ”Bulma Briefs?” He said sternly.

“General Koiji, What can I do for you?”Bulma said as she stepped back from the keyboard.

“There is an alien craft refusing communication headed straight for your residence. It doesn’t look like one of yours. Can you identify it and do you have intel? We fired upon the craft, but it’s shield took everything we had. We are sending troops to your aid as we speak.”

“Alien craft?” Bulma said as she pulled up a video feed from the Capsule Corp satellite. The ship was hugmonus, in the shape of a sphere, all black with windows covering its surface. “ You’re right it’s not one of ours.” Turning on her com connected to the Gravity Room she said, “ Vegeta, there’s a —-‘

“I know, I sensed it. Kakarot is on his way with his offspring, no doubt the others will be coming also. You stay in your lab.”

“ But Vegeta!”

“ I said stay woman!” Bulma’s lab had a ki deflector. She would be safe down there, no one would be able to sense her.

“Okay fine!” She said as she pressed the disconnect button hard.

Turning back to her screen she spoke. “General the situation is being monitored by the Z Fighters. I will help you and your soldiers on site anyway I can.” 

“ Thank you Ms. Briefs, I will inform the President.”

“ Thank you Sir.”

The ship hovered above the Capsule Corp lawn. Goku and the other Z Warriors stood on the lawn in wait. 

“ Whoever they are, there sure are a lot of them.” Krillin said.

“ There are Saiyans on that ship.” Vegeta said as he stood at the front of the group with his arms crossed in his usual manner. 

“Saiyans!” Everyone exclaimed at once.

“ I thought all the Saiyans were dead!” Said Krillin. “Well, with the exception of you guys, Raditz and Nappa.”

With Kakarot and his offspring being the only Saiyan left other than his children and himself, Vegeta had decided to resurrect Raditz and Nappa. It would add to their numbers not that Vegeta felt he needed them, but he felt 4 full blood saiyans are better than 2. And though he would never admit it, he kind of missed them. They were the closest thing he had to family before Bulma came into his life. 

Vegeta did not answer; he kept his head and thoughts toward the craft that hovered above his home. 

A door on the ship began to slide open and a woman exited flanked by a man. Slowly they descended to the lawn followed by many many more. Men, women, and children covered the Capsule Corp 40 acre lawn. The woman, whom Vegeta assumed was the leader was maybe 5’5”, she was muscular in built which was evident through her Saiyan bodysuit and armor, she was a General he could tell this by the white cape she wore , her hair was braided in 10 cornrows halfway to the back of her head and let out in spiked Saiyan fashion that sprang out and descended down, similar to Raditz’s hair just not as long and she was just as beautiful as Vegeta remembered. 

She stepped forward and bent the knee. All at her back mirrored her actions. “All hail Prince Vegeta!” She yelled out and in a thunder of unified voices the masses repeated her. “All hail Prince Vegeta!”

“Asparia.” Vegeta said with wonder. He hadn’t seen her since they were 9 years old.

She looked up at him and smiled showing all of her teeth. Then she threw herself onto him, hugging him tightly. Vegeta was shocked by her actions and just stood there not returning her embrace. “ Aw, still got that stick up your ass, I see.” She laughed as she released him.

“ Still don’t know your place, I see.” Vegeta replied, but there was no venom in his words. 

Just then Raditz and Nappa arrive. “Young Asparia.” Nappa said as he landed at Vegeta's side. 

“ Not so young anymore.” She smiled, “how have you been Sensei?” Nappa had been responsible for both Vegeta and Asparia’s training when they were children.

“ I have been well.”

“ Raditz.” She said shifting her eyes to him.

“ I am also well Asparia.”

She smiled and stepped back gesturing with her hand to the man at her side. “ My Prince, May I introduce my mate General Kuchari?” 

The man was at her left side and waited for Vegeta to speak. “ Welcome General.”

The man tilted his head in thanks. He was maybe 6 foot 4 and dark skinned, very dark skinned, with gold eyes, toned with muscle, he did not wear saiyan armor. His garments were a cross between Namekian and Saiyan attire. Vegeta noticed there were many like him there. They were not Saiyan, there were saiyans present and half saiyans also amongst the mass visitors. He could tell the half breeds by their ki it felt Saiyan, but different and from a visual standpoint they all had tails. 

At that moment the Human soldiers arrived with tanks and heavy machinery. A General approached Vegeta, Kuchari, Asparia and the Z warriors. “I am General Koozkah of the United City’s Army. I would like a briefing on this situation.”

Vegeta did not acknowledge the man he simply turned to Asparia and said. “disband your people back to your ship. I will speak with you both inside.” Turning to the Earthling General he said. “ You may also attend.”

With that he pivoted and walked back toward his home.  
Followed by Goku, Raditz , Nappa the Z Warriors and the human General 

Kuchari lifted his hand and flicked his wrist and all except for 5 ascended toward the ship. 

As Vegeta walked he felt his eldest son reaching out to him telepathically and could sense his worry. Trunks had moved into the city after college. Vegeta had gathered that his son would be on his way there, his 16 year old daughter Bra was on one of her shopping sprees in Paris and wasn't home either. Vegeta was not sure of the context of this visit and he did not want all of his family in one spot. Bulma and their 6 year old youngest son Vegeta Jr. being there was risking enough. “ All is fine son, do not worry. I want you to stay in the city and contact your sister and inform her to stay with you until I contact you and let you know it’s safe to come home.”

“ Father, if you’re fighting I need to be the——,” he could sense the immense number of high power levels that had settled on top of their home. 

“ No son, you will stay put until I contact you.” 

“Yes father,” was Trunks' reply and Vegeta severed their connection. 

“ Woman, is the boy with you in the lab? I can not sense him.” 

“ Yes, Vegeta he is here with me.” 

“ Stay there, I will inform you of what is happening soon.” He severed their connection before she could protest. Bulma could not contact Vegeta telepathically because she was not Saiyan, but because of their bond if he reached out to her she could respond. He had thought about leading the group into the desert to speak, but thought better of it. He didn’t want to leave Bulma there alone and he could not spare one of earth's warriors to look after her if a fight broke out. He would need every fighter of earth with him to combat this new force that had arrived. None of them either knew how to or just did not care to suppress their power levels. There were at least 400 saiyans that had landed on his front lawn and he could feel even more beings within the craft, all of their power levels being over 500,000. 

Vegeta led them through the house to the great dining room. Bulma usually used this room for Christmas dinners and dinner parties where there would be great numbers of people present. The table could seat 30 people. It was a long room, upon entering guests were greeted by ceiling to floor windows that lined the entire wall, the windows were trimmed with crimson red drapes, the other 3 walls that made up the room were littered with 24k gold framed family photos from past Christmas’, birthdays and other special events. When Trunks turned 4 Bulma decided that every 5 years they would take a family photo. Of course Vegeta had initially hated the idea, but she sweetened the deal that in these photos he and the children would adorn Royal Saiyan attire. The biggest photo that currently inhabited the wall at the head of the table was the photo that they had taken 4 years ago, the year Trunks turned 20. He had also chosen this room to meet because Bulma had given him free reign to decorate it as he chose. It was the most Saiyan-like room in the house. The table and chairs were oak wood with gold trimming, the seat backs on the chairs were high and the cushions were saiyan blue, 3 grand golden chandeliers hung from the ceiling over the table. Yes, this room was made to adorn royalty. 

Vegeta entered the room and sat at the head of the table with Nappa and Raddiz at his left and Kakarot and his sons at his right, everyone else found a seat where they pleased. Once everyone was seated, Vegeta began, ‘ General Koozkah, I have yet to be informed of the situation. This is General Asparia and General Kuchari. They will inform us of the meaning of their arrival.’ With that he leaned back and gestured with his hand that they may begin. 

The Z warriors sat gawking at Vegeta as they were used to him hating gatherings and becoming enraged if he had to speak more than a sentence in a group setting. This was a side of Vegeta they had never witnessed, this was the prince, this was the Vegeta that was to have one day ruled an empire.

Vegeta ignored them and focused his attention on their visitors from outer space. 

Asparia began, “ When our planet was destroyed 50 years ago my father Paragus placed me in a medically induced sleep and put me and all of the incubator pods that inhabited 200 saiyan infants in them into a ship and launched us into another galaxy. When I awoke we had landed on planet Teo. We have lived there ever since.”

“ Our king did not see the children as a threat, but when the children came to, they attacked our world.” General Kuchari spoke. 

“ We had our orders. To claim the planet as our own and kill or enslave it’s inhabitants. My father did not count on them being such a formidable force. Every being on the planet had a power level over and 1000 at birth. We were locked in war for 20 years. There were many killed on both sides, us Saiyans taking the larger hit. As we were out numbered to begin with. Our members had dwindled from 200 to mere 67. I could not let us die out so I decided to make a truce with the king. In such a truce would be solidified by my mating to his youngest son and General of his army, Kuchari.’

Kuchari continued, “ 5 years ago our planet had finally succumbed to the damage of many years of war and it died out. Our historians had told us of a planet that we had once inhabited that had recreated itself after our departure. It was now called Earth.” 

“What?!” General Koozkah exclaimed in surprise. 

Kuchari continued to further elaborate, “What you know as the big bang theory was really the recreation of this planet. We did not return here to live because it would be many millennia before the planet would be inhabitable by humans again. We did return though, some centuries ago and shared some of our technology with the humans in the desert.” 

“ The Egyptians?!” Bulma’s voice came blaring over the loudspeaker. “Oh dammit.” Everyone could hear her mutter to herself. “I hit the damn button.”

“ You are still pressing the damn button Woman!” Vegeta yelled. 

“Oh, sorry.” He could hear the embarrassment in her voice. The room sounded with the click of her disengaging the microphone.

“ You may continue.” He said nonchalantly, not offering any explanation for what had happened or whom the “ woman” was. 

‘“ It took us some time to travel into this galaxy and on our travels we began to hear stories of the Legendary.” Asparia spoke. “That he and Bardock’s son had defeated Freeza and he some years later destroyed the Cold Empire and all of its inhabitants.”

All eyes flew to Vegeta, none of the Z Warriors or Nappa and Raditz had known that the Icejin had been eradicated. Vegeta did not elaborate and Asparia continued.

“ We wish to inhabit a piece of this planet to live under your reign. We come in peace my prince, we are only looking for a place to call home.”

“ He does not have the authority to grant you sanctuary on this planet.” General Koozkah stated firmly. Vegeta looked at the man and let his ki radiate around him. It began to crackle with sparks of lightning. The man noticeably began to sweat. “Of. . . Of course this will be a conversation we will have to have with the United Nations. Prince Vegeta you will of course be invited to discuss terms.”

Vegeta inclined his head in agreement to this, letting his ki dissipate, “General Kuchari and Asparia, I invite you to stay here for the night and we will discuss things further. If you have means to contact those that arrived with you do so, if not return to them and advise them not to leave your ship, but I will expect you to return here in 6 totuma for the night meal. General Koozkah you may leave. I will contact you soon.” Vegeta then stood and went down to Bulma in her lab. 

When the door slid shut Vegeta’s heart was pounding. He was feeling overwhelmed . He began to sweat and he couldn’t breath. ”Vegeta?” He heard Bulma call out as she got up from her desk. “ Vegeta, you’re having a panic attack.” Bulma said. “ You have to calm down Vegeta.” She said as she placed both hands on each side of his face.” Like this.” She demonstrated breathing in and out slowly. “Follow me, do as I do.” She demonstrated again and Vegeta tried to follow but he couldn’t do it.

“ I Can't!” He forced out sliding down the door to the floor.

“ Okay, okay.” Bulma said as she descended with him.  
“ Look at me Vegeta.” And he did and she kissed him deep causing his breathing to become still. 

Geta sat at his Mom’s huge desk in awe of what had just happened. He was so scared he was about to burst into tears. What could’ve made his father so afraid. His dad was the strongest guy in the world.

When Bulma pulled back Vegeta’s breathing was normal. “Thank you.” Vegeta said as he gathered himself. 

“ Don’t thank me, thank Teen Wolf .” She said getting to her feet. 

“ What?’’ 

“Oh nothing.” She said as she opened the door to leave the room. “I better get this meal started.” She turned to ask Geta to come with her and saw the utter look of fear in his eyes. She knew that it was something that Vegeta would need to remedy, so she continued out the room. 

‘ I am fine.’ Vegeta assured his son. He hated that the child had witnessed him at such a weak moment, but it couldn’t be helped he had no control over it.

The child took that as reassurance and turned back to the project he was working on. Vegeta made a mental note to analyze this incident later, so that he could find a way to prevent it from recurring.  
——————————————————————————

Bulma stood in the mirror looking over the dress she had chosen. Not too sexy, not too homie. She could most definitely pull off the sexy, especially since Vegeta had made a wish on the dragon balls that every Saiyan’s mate would age at the same rate as a Saiyan. She was 56, but she looked 36 and she would take that over the latter any day. She laughed to herself, she still remembered the day she awoke on her 50th birthday looking 30. The press had a field day trying to figure out how she had done it. 

The gown she wore was silk, black, A lined, with a thigh slit, draped cape sleeves, and a scooped neckline. The uniqueness of it came from the intricate pleating in the bodice. 

She wore her hair in a neat bun at the nape of her neck with a middle part. She adorn a pair of black Celestial stone earrings Vegeta had gifted her one year for her birthday. She added a pair of black strappy heels, white gloves and the matching bracelet to her earrings to complete her look. 

Vegeta came up and stood on her right just enough to see himself in the mirror also. He had opted not to wear Saiyan attire instead going for an Earth fashion in a tuxedo and Tom ford black wingtips. He wrapped his arms around his wife’s middle and kissed her neck. ‘ You look hideous.’ He said kissing her neck a second time. 

“ Oh well maybe you should find someone less hideous.” Bulma said with a smile pulling away from his embrace, he pulled her back and trapped her in the cage of his arms. 

“ Why would I do that? Why would I want anyone less hideous than you.” He Replied nipping her ear causing her to let out a laugh. 

“Stop it our guest will be here any second!” She yelped with laughter as she walked over to her dresser.

They were interrupted by a small knock at the door. “ Come in Geta.”

The child wore a scrawl to rival his fathers. “ Do I have to wear this?” He asked, gesturing to his tuxedo. He really was a little miniature of his father. 

” Yes.” Both his parents replied at the same time. “This dinner is very important so no traps young man.” Bulma finished. Geta had taken to building traps and machines to prank the family with. The kid was way more advanced than Bulma was his age. She couldn’t wait to see what he became but it drove her and Vegeta crazy.

“ Oookay.” Was the child’s reply. “ Is Gochan coming?” He asked. 

Gochan was Goku and Chichi's youngest child. She was Geta’s best friend, she and Geta were inseparable.

“ Yes, she will be here.” Said his mother as she took his hand to lead him down the staircase. 

“Aw man, “ he exclaimed, throwing his hand in the air. “ Now she is going to see me in this outfit and make fun of me forever


	2. Chapter 2

Bulma and Vegeta stood in the foyer at Capsule Corp mansion waiting for their guests to arrive.

Geta was in the living room timing how quickly he could solve a rubix cube. 

The first to arrive were the Sons. “Hey Bulma, Hey Vegeta!” Goku exclaimed as he and his family crossed the threshold of the front door. Bulma had given Chichi instructions on attire so Goku was wearing his tuxedo. Chichi wore a red, silk gown with a gold dragon embroidered on it. The bodice of the gown was a kimono style with a mandrine collar, lily cap sleeves and gold Chinese closured button down that was off centered and opened up to an A line skirt with a thigh slit. Her hair was styled in fringed bangs and a low bun with a gold dragon comb placed in her bun for detail. Her heels were red Giuseppe Zanotti. Chichi had become quite the fashionista since her days of penny pinching were killed when they struck oil on their land. 

Gohan and Goten attend in their tuxedos, but Gohan decided not to bring Videl and Pan. Gochan wore a Pink Kimono dress with pink sandals and a matching pink chinese comb in her Saiyan spikes that mirror Goku and Goten when he was a child. Goten had made the decision to cut his mane when he started college. His Saiyan genes being a different dose than Gohan’s it never grew back, so he wore his hair in a low buzz cut.

Bulma greeted and gave hugs all around while Vegeta grunted. Butler bots served drinks and appetizers escorting guests to the great room to wait until the dinner party was complete. Raddiz and Nappa arrive and the Z Warriors. The last to arrive were the guests of honor Kuchari and Asparia. 

Kuchari wore a long sleeved green sort of gi lined in black that crossed over in a kimono style that was made in a fabric that shined. It was like nothing Bulma had seen before. His shoes were similar to an Asian slipper of the same material. The fiber it derived from must have been native to planet Teo. 

Asparia wore a white high necked long sleeved bodysuit, with white 2 inch heeled, calf high boots, on her waist she wore a white detachable gathered skirt that had a 3 foot train that flowed when she walked. She wore a single golden necklace that held a red stone at its center. Her hair was styled in the same fashion as earlier in the day, but she now wore gold string threaded through her cornrows and long spikes that held them down causing them to appear straight. 

‘ Thank you for inviting us.’ Kuchari said and he and Asparia slightly bowed. 

‘ It is our pleasure,’ Bulma said and she and Vegeta returned the action as Kuchari was also royalty. 

Dinner started and food was served. Bulma had the dinner table replaced with a smaller one to accommodate their party of 14. Asparia and Kuchari sat closest to Vegeta while Bulma sat at the mirror head of the table across from him.

“ How’s my sister,” Bulma said as she worked on cracking open a crab leg. “ I haven’t heard from her in a while.” 

“ She is well, the twins are keeping her busy.” Raditz said after he had swallowed his food. 

Raditz’s table manners were just as exquisite as Vegeta’s from when they were still in Frieza’s ranks. At the age of 9 Vegeta refined both Raditz and Nappa, he would not give the lizard any more ammunition to berate the Saiyan Race.

Tights had come to visit after Bulma had given birth Geta. Raditz and Nappa had been wished back a year prior and were living at the Capsule Corp. mansion. Let’s just say Tights was back 24 hours met Raditz and woke up the next morning 20 something years younger and pregnant with twins, not that she knew about the pregnant part at the time. To say she fainted would be an understatement. She and Raditz have been inseparable ever since. It was a surprise that he had left he side to come here. Bulma was happy for her older sister, she knew Tights had always wanted children, but thought she had been unable to carry. Tights had gone through a time of depression when she started going through menopause and the doctors told her it was too late to freeze her eggs. She realized it was final, that she would never carry her own children. So having the twins was both a shock and a most welcomed miracle for her sister. The last time Bulma had spoken to Tights, she was having the time of her life being a mom. 

“ She tore me a new one when I spoke with her earlier through the bond; I blasted out of our excavation site in a hurry to get here.” He said with a smile. 

“ You guys are still in the Mesopotamian? That’s why I haven’t been able to get through.” She was used to that though, Tights would always go off on some excursion or another and drop off the grid for months and then just pop up with stories and gifts; visit for a month or two and then be off again.

“ Yeah, no cell service.” Raditz said before taking a bite of seafood pasta. 

“ I know Romonya and Radu are loving that.” Tights had agreed to give the children Saiyan first names and classic Briefs middle names. So they were Ramonya Corselet and Radu Boxer. 

“ I have to keep reminding Tights that they’re not like human 5 year olds. She is so afraid that they’ll get hurt, but yes they basically run the dig site.” 

“ She’ll come to understand. It took me a while too, with Trunks.” 

She decided to let the Saiyan enjoy his meal and spoke to Krillin. “ Marron is graduating in June?” 

“ Yeah and prom is in May so her and Eighteen have been dress shopping for the last month.”

“ They’re having a hard time finding the perfect one?” 

“ Yeah, I went with them the first time they went looking and Kami, I am never doing that again.”

Bulma let out a little laugh at her friend's expense, “ tell Eighteen to give me a call, I have a designer friend or two that owe me a favor.” She said with a smile.

“ Oh wow Marron would love that. Hehe thanks Bulma.” He said happily.

“ No problem.” Bulma said, taking a bite of warm butter bread. 

After the meal was finished and the bots were serving dessert Vegeta decided it was time to get down to business. “What are your plans?” 

“ We want to settle on this planet.” Asparia spoke up first.

“Do you want to assimilate into this earthian society or are you looking to establish your own community and country outside of it?” 

“We want to establish a new empire, yes.” Kuchari answered. 

“What kind of society will this be? Monarchy, democracy, communist?” 

“We want to establish a society with a Monarch and democracy blend. We’ve drawn up plans for the empire if we are permitted to develop here. We will abide by whatever law you and our elected officials choose to create.” Kuchari continued.

“ You are also royalty, a prince in your own right, do you not choose to reign over those who arrived with you. Also will your people accept me, a foreigner to them as their king?” Vegeta questioned further. 

“ I was the fourth son in line for the throne. Each of my brothers had many sons. I’ve never entertained any thought or hope towards the throne. I am a General. Muscle to my king, I understand this and welcome it. On the subject of accepting you as king my people are half your people also. They have also had 3 years to get used to the idea.”

“ Are your 3 brothers deceased?” 

“ All except 1, my second eldest brother Amel. He received what should have been a fatal blow to the head during our departure from our planet. He has not awakened in 5 years.”

“ How did your other brothers die?”

“ When our planet died there were a series of planetary disasters. Both them and their children and my brother who is sleeping’s children also perished.” 

“I understand.” Said Vegeta, he knew what it was like to lose Planet and family.

“ Before the planet died it held a population of 1.2 billion. We are a mere 1,000 now.” 

“ Oh my goodness. So many lost.” Bulma said her hand flying to her chest in distress and symphony. 

“ I led my people for the past 5 years. I was not groomed for it and I’ve never wanted it. I would like to be finished and focused on my family.” He said, taking Asparia’s hand in his. “ If I am needed for council I am at the service of our people, but I do not hold the desire to lead them.” 

“ Will there be resistance from your brother when he awakes?” 

“ I will not lie to you, if he awakes. Yes.”

“ And if that time comes where will you stand?”

“ With my brother.” Kuchari said without hesitation. 

“I will of course stand with you, my prince’ Asparia said, looking at Vegeta. “The Saiyans also. That would be a day I never want to meet. Where my mate and I are forced to raise our hands to each other in battle again. There is a way to ensure that this never happens. Before our births, your father and mine made a blood oath that King Vegeta’s first born son would be mated to the first born daughter of Paragus. I wish to reestablish this oath through our children. Your eldest son to mate our eldest daughter.” 

There was a loud clattering of Bulma dropping her fork against her plate. 

“ My people are honorable people. A blood pact is upheld until the end of time. No one will dispute this pact between us to have you rule if a blood oath is involved.” Kuchari finished. 

“ By week’s end I would like to meet with you on your ship to review the building plans for the empire and review the laws you already have in place. When will you hold the election for your public officials?” Vegeta asked Kuchari. 

“ After we have been given permission to settle. Elections will take a year, you will rule solely until then.”

“ I will speak to my son about this betrothal and we will revisit the topic at Katakatt .” 

“ Katakatt, we’re having Katakatt?” Raddiz exclaimed.

“ Of course, now calm down you fool.” Vegeta said calmly.

Nappa tilted his head in approval of this decision.

“ This is going to be fucking awesome.” Raditz said.

“ Um, what is Katakatt?” Goku asked.

All Saiyan eyes flew to him and he laughed with one hand behind his head in topical Goku fashion. 

“ Please excuse my brother General Asparia, he lost his memories of our home world when he landed here.” Returning his attention to Goku he said. “ Katakatt was a festival and a tournament to establish the strongest on Vegeta-sie.” ’ He said now looking at every one, ‘ it takes place over what is known here as 2 week's time. Will you keep all the feastivities the same?” Raditz asked Vegeta. 

“As close as we can get them on this planet. After the meeting with the United Nations we will have it. I do not doubt that they will agree to let your settlement and treaties be established. Exactly a month after those are finalized we will have Katakatt .”  
———————————————————  
After dessert they all retired to the sitting room to talk and mingle. Geta and Gochan were off in Geta’s play facility doing who knows what, but as long as they weren’t getting themselves killed Vegeta was fine with it.

He asked Asparia to walk with him. She agreed and turned to her husband to inform him before she followed Vegeta. 

They left out the back sliding door to Mrs. Briefs’s garden in the backyard. They walked for a little while enjoying the garden before Vegeta spoke. “ I wanted to speak with you to inform you that your brother Broly is alive.” 

“ What?” Asparia exclaimed in disbelief. She had never met Broly; he was still in a pod when she was sent off world before the destruction. She had always wondered what had happened to him and why he wasn’t with the other infants.

“ He came here some years ago with Frieza to kill Kakkarot and myself. Your father had also survived our planet's destruction, but he was killed by Frieza during our fight.” 

“ But Frieza was killed over twenty years ago.”

“ For some reason the bastard refuses to stay dead.” 

“ Is he dead now, do you know where Broly is?” She asked.

“ Broly killed Frieza in his rage during that battle, he currently resides on a planet called Vampa with his mate Cheelai.” 

“ Wow,” She said, as she continued to walk in silence. Then she dropped to her knee in front of Vegeta. “ I am shamed by the behavior of my father and brother in performing treason against the Royal house. Whatever punishment you see fit will be just.”

A smirk came to Vegeta’s lips. “ Stand General.” He extended a hand to aid her. “ There will be no punishment. I have come to terms long ago with the house of Paragus. I am informing you of this because I believe you deserve to know the fate of the last of your kin.” 

“ Thank you my prince.” She said now fully standing she took a bow. “ Why did my father never come for me?” 

“ That I can not know, but maybe when all is settled here you can visit Broly and find out.”

“ You will allow that, Prince?” She asked, shocked. Her brother was surely an enemy to the crown; none of this made any sense, he was giving her permission to fraternize with a traitor. “ Why would you allow that?” 

“ As I’ve said, I have put all of that aside and behind me. Unless you plan on bringing him back here to cause destruction, I see no issue.” He said as he walked them back to the house. “ I will warn you, he is crazed. I do not know what caused it, maybe it was being engulfed with so much power as an infant, but he has bouts of certifiable madness. The only one who can keep him in control of himself is Cheelai.” 

“ Are you in contact with them?” She asked.

Vegeta looked thoughtful, then said.  
“Something like that,” before walking back into the house leaving her to follow. 

———————————————————

“Mom can I come home now? Being in the city and hanging out with Trunks is fun and all, but I want to come home.” Bra said the next week when she called home. 

“ Not yet honey, your father will inform you when he believes it’s safe.”

“ Okay,” she groaned, “where is my little stinker?” She asked. 

“ Geta is still at school.”

“ Oh yeah, see, I’m already forgetting things. I need to come home soon.”

“ You will,” Bulma said. “How is my eldest?”

“You know him, he’s been going on his dates. His roster is always full.”

“ Hey!” Bulma heard Trunks yell, ” Stop telling my business!”

“ Well it’s true!” Bra yelled back. “ You’ve been out with a different girl almost ever—,” Bulma could hear wrestling sounds on the other end, “give me back my phone, Butthole!” She could hear Bra yell.

“ Hey mom, how are you?” Bulma could still hear wrestling noises on the other end. He must be playing keep away with Bra’s phone, she thought to herself.

“ I’m fine Trunks.”

“ That’s great Mom.” 

“ I hope you have been using protection honey and having those women sign confidentiality agreements.” She spoke sternly to her son. With this whole betrothal thing, which they hadn’t spoken to Trunks about yet. She hoped they wouldn’t have to worry about illegitimate children, him having something incurable or some scorned women coming out with a “tell all”, if Trunks decided to go through with the betrothal. 

“ Of course mom.”

“ Okay, I love you. You can give your sister back her phone now.” 

“ Hey mom,” Bra said, sticking her tongue out at her brother. 

“ I love you honey and try not to pester your brother please.” 

” Okay Mom.”Bra said as she rolled her eyes.

“ I told you, you are childish.” Trunks laughed. 

Bra gave him the finger and that made him laugh even more. 

“ Talk to you later honey.”

“ Okay love you Mom.” 

Trunks came from his room and stood in the kitchen. “Do you want to go out for coffee?” 

“ Oh Kami, yes. Just let me go fix my hair.” She said running to the spare bathroom. 

“ Don’t forget to clean up your mess before we go!” Trunks yelled from his bedroom. 

“ Cynthia will get it.” Bra yelled from the bathroom. Cynthia was Trunks’s cleaning lady.

“ No you will.”

Bra growled as she combed through her blue curls.  
———————————————————  
Trunks stood in the pick up line at Starbucks waiting for their drinks. Bra had found a table for them outfront and was waiting for him there. 

“ For Trunks!” He heard the barista call out. The place was extremely packed for this time of day and it was almost impossible to move through the crowd. 

“ Awe Kami, damn it!” He heard someone to the right of him yell out. “ Fucking asshole, you should watch where you’re going!” The woman continued to say.

Her yelling was the most annoying sound Trunks had ever heard in his entire life. And his mother had an angry shrill that could take out the ears of everybody in a two block radius. This girl could easily take out 4.

Yet he was literally awe struck by her appearance. She wore a yellow, wrap, calf length summer dress, with ruffled cap sleeves. She had black curly hair that hung waist length with curly bangs that framed her face like Donna Summer. Her skin was toffee and her eyes were gold, her cheekbones were high and she had the cutest dimples he noticed as she nawed on her bottom lip. She was the most adorable, beautiful woman he’d ever seen and then she continued to complain. “My fucking outfit is ruined!.” She sure likes dropping the f bomb he thought to himself.

“ I’m sorry I didn’t see you, it’s very crowded in here.”

“Sorry doesn’t fix my fucking outfit!.” She said grabbing napkins to try and dry off the latte stains that completely covered the front of her dress. 

“‘I’ll pay for it, what is that Marisa Clair?”

“How’d you know that.” She asked, finally looking at him and stopped short. Her eyes travelled up and down his frame. His lavender hair hung past his shoulders and was quaffed to the left side of his face, most likely done periodically with his hand to keep it out of his eyes. He was wearing a navy blue t-shirt, it was the same color as his eyes. His shoulders were broad, but he wasn’t too buff. He had the perfect upper body to lower body ratio, his clothing hung on his frame just right. 

“My sister just made me go through her shopping haul with her.” He answered, snapping her out of her head. She felt her mouth hanging open in awe and clamped it shut.  
“She has a similar one, in a different color.” He finished.

“No thank you. I don’t need or want your money.” She snapped.

“ Well you don’t have to be a bitch about it.” Trunks said and continued forward to collect his order. 

“Excuse me!?” She yelled. “What did you just call me?”

“ Ma’am?” The manager said as he approached her. “I’m going to have to ask you to calm down.” He said as he grabbed her arm. 

Trunks eyes went wide as he felt a huge power surge so strong it made the hair on his arms rise. A second later it was gone. He looked in the direction where the woman was standing, but she was gone and the Manager was standing alone.

The woman flew off toward her home totally pissed and mortified by what happened and at herself. Her parents were going to kill her, first for breaking sanctuary and secondly for taking money and buying this expensive ass dress. She was just so bored, she needed to get out. No doubt they would’ve felt that little temper tantrum she’d just thrown and know that she had snuck out. She had been completely wound up all week and her day was finally going so well. It just had to be ruined. It was all that guy's fault, arrogant bastard. “I’ll pay for it.” She mocked him as she flew. She’d grown up with guys like him. Her cousins were like him, the elite males were like him. Wealthy guys that used money and looks to get what they wanted, but were idiots. She slowed her flight as she entered the door that had opened for her upon her approach to the ship that hovered above Capsule Corporation.


	3. Chapter 3

“ Where did you go Briesély?” Asparia asked.

“ I just wanted to explore the city.” Briesély answered. 

Taking a breath Asparia continued. “ We are in the middle of something very important. There is no room for mistakes like the one you just made.” Asparia verbally chastised her as she led her daughter down the corridor. The interior of the ship was very neat and clean, the walls were white, the floors were white the Furniture was white. The only thing of color in the interior of the ship were the people and the clothing. 

“ I understand mother.” Briesély said as she followed her Asparia.

“ Do you, do you really? Because if you did we would not be having this conversation.” She said, turning a corner. 

The young woman bowed her head in submission to her mother's words as she continued to follow her.

Asparia hated having to reprimand her daughter, but the well-being of all of their people was at stake. They continued on to an elevator and Asparia pressed a button. They rode the elevator in silence, the elevator arrived at its destination and the doors slid open. Two guards stood in wait. “ Your highness.” They said as they bowed. 

“ She is not permitted to leave for 5 days.” Asparia ordered.

Briesély stepped off the elevator and stood facing her mother. “ That is a very pretty dress.” Her mother observed.

“ Thank you mother.” Briesély said simply.

“ I will take you to buy another after you’ve served penance.” She said as she pressed the button to close the doors on the lift. 

Briesély sat in her bunk in mediation. This was going to be a long week she might as well get some growth from her time in solitude.

Trunks carried his and Bra’s drinks in his hands as he made his way out the shop door. He found the table that she was sitting at. 

“ What just happened inside there?” Bra asked as she reached for her drink.

“ You felt that too?” Trunks asked as he sat down. 

“ Yes, I felt it. Whoever that was, they were powerful.” 

“ Yes, she was.” Trunks said as he took a sip of his drink. 

“ That was a woman, do you think dad felt it too?” 

“ Most likely.” 

“ Do you think she was one of the visitors?” 

“ Maybe. She seemed pretty normal, a little stuck up, but I didn’t see anything unusual.” 

There was a loud bang that ran through their ears and the ground shook. Smoke and fire erupted from the building towards the far west side of West City. Trunks' eyes went wide with shock and surprise as he realized that was where Capsule Corp was located. 

“ Mom!” They both exclaimed and darted into the sky. Flying as fast as they could, Trunks tried to focus on their mother. A blast like that wouldn’t have harmed their father or Geta; they would be hurt, but they would survive, Bulma would not.

As they got closer they assessed the damage, Capsule Corp was completely destroyed and all the homes within its radius had received major damage. The spacecraft still hovered over where their home had stood. Many soldiers were dispatched and rummaging through the wreckage. 

“ Remember the top priority is to find Prince Vegeta!” Trunks heard a man yell out as he and Bra landed onsite. Next thing Trunks knew he was standing in the living room at the Son mansion. 

“ What, what just happened?” Bra questioned.

Goku came from behind them. “ It isn’t safe there for you.” Goku said now facing Bra and Trunks. 

“ But our parents and Geta!” Trunks said not understanding. 

“ I know,” Goku said. “ I can’t sense them either, but that doesn’t mean they’re gone, they could just be unconscious. Whoever did this doesn’t know where you and bra are or you simply weren’t their targets, but Vegeta gave me specific instructions in case something like this happened. We have to trust that your father also had a plan for Bulma and Geta.” Goku said, walking over to where Goten and Gohan stood. “ We will see what’s going on, please stay here.” With that they were gone. 

Goku landed in front of Kuchari and the man didn’t even flinch at their sudden appearance. “ What has happened here?” 

“ There was an explosion. It seems to have come from inside the residence. We are working to recover the prince now.” 

“ His son and wife should be top priority also.” Gohan said. 

“ Of course.” Kuchari said. 

Just then the news crews began to arrive. “ This is WCTV NEWS and we are coming live from Capsule Corporation where less than 20 mins ago there was an explosion. The explosion did a lot of damage to most of the houses on the block also. No word yet on the number of casualties.” 

A soldier walked over to where the Saiyans and the Teoshin stood. “ We have recovered the Prince, his mate and child. It looks as if they were in the room the blast originated. They are all unconscious the prince looks critical as he used his body to shelter the woman and child from the blast. We are taking them to med bay aboard the ship.’’

“ Did you hear that ladies and gentlemen? We will continue to report to you more information as this case continues to unfold.” None of them had noticed a news reporter had meddled closer to them to overhear their conversation. 

Goten took the news reporter by his jacket collar, ‘ You will report nothing. You will pack up your people and leave this area immediately. Do you understand?” The man’s eyes went wide as he was lifted from the ground. He quickly shook his head yes and ran off fast as he could back toward his van as soon as Goten dropped him to the ground. 

Bra, Trunks, Pan, Chichi and Videl all sat in front of the television viewing the live footage. The anchors appeared on the screen. “ It seems that the Z Warriors have arrived on the scene to investigate the situation. Ms Briefs and her husband have had a close relationship with the Z Warriors for some time now, we will continue to watch for more information.” One anchor said.

” Trunks and Bra Briefs were not present at the residence and had been seen at a Starbucks in Central City at the time of the blast. The Brief’s youngest child was not as fortunate and we will be keeping the family in our prayers.” 

Chichi clicked the television off. “ So much for whoever did this not knowing we weren’t there.” Trunks said as he got up and started pacing the room. “ Who would want to kill Mom and Dad?” 

“ Your fathers had a lot of enemies before he came here, honey.” Chichi said from her seat on the couch. 

“ I know that.” 

“ It was probably the visitors.” Bra said. 

“ We’ll be taking Vegeta, Bulma, and Geta with us.” Goku said to Kuchari. Yajirobe had given them senzu beans to fix them up. 

“ We will have them brought to you immediately after they’ve received medical attention.”

“ No need, we will take them now.” Said Goku.

Kuchari’s eyebrows furrowed as he looked at Goku. “ Are you sure?” 

“ Yep .” 

Vegeta, Bulma and Geta were on 3 white paddle tables, that were lined up across the space of the room that was lined with medicinal cabinets. . Everything in this room was white just like the rest of the ship. The wall containing the entrance was all glass with an automatic revolving door. 

Goku, Goten and Gohan entered the room behind Kuchari, Arcadia and another man. He wore an all white lab coat; those things must be universal for doctors. He was the first to speak, “ I haven’t gotten the chance to fully examine them yet.” 

“ That’s fine.” Gohan said stepping between the beds that Bulma and Geta were deposited and placed a hand on each of them, while Goten stepped between Vegeta and Bulma doing the same. 

“ Thank you for your help finding them.” Goku said with a huge smile, standing next to Goten, he placed a hand on his son's shoulder and the other with 2 fingers to his forehead and in a blink they were gone. 

“ They don’t trust us.” Asparia said softly.

“ That is understandable and to be expected.” Kuchari said, facing his mate. “ That was an interesting technique.” 

“ Yes, it was. It isn’t something I’ve ever seen before. I’ll look into it.” Asparia said as they both turned to leave the room. 

“ Doctor,” Asparia is the said as they left. “ I trust that you got the samples.” 

“ Of course.”

“ Let us know as soon as you have the results.” 

Back at the Son Mansion, all three Son men appeared in the sitting room with Vegeta, Bulma and Geta. They were still unconscious. Bra entered the room and quickly rushed to her little brother's side. “ Oh Geta.” She said taking in his battered appearance. “ What could have done this? No bomb should be strong enough to do damage like this to us.” 

“ That’s not entirely true. Your dad blew up the Gravity Room before and was out for two days.” Chichi said, coming from the kitchen with a tray of senzu beans and glasses of water. 

“ Really.” Bra said, now looking at her father. 

“ Yes.” Said kneeling down to where Bra was next to Geta and handed a bean to Bra. “ Can you crush that into this glass of water?” Bra did, “ Can you do the other two as well?” Chichi said, as she lifted the child’s head forcing the liquid down his throat. She then offered a glass to Bra, “ your mother.” Bra took the glass. She looked at Gohan with the other glass in hand, “ Vegeta .” He took the glass.

Geta’s eyes flew open and he sat up. “ Hey, Geta are you okay?!” Gochan asked rather loudly from where she was sitting on the couch. 

“ Yes, but can you not be so loud?” He asked 

“ Oh, sorry,” she said through a giggle.

Bulma and Vegeta began to awaken also. “Mom, dad!” Bra exclaimed through tears, as she threw herself onto them. “ I’m so happy you're okay.” 

Vegeta sat up looking around the room. 

“ What happened dad?” Bra asked her father as she stood. 

“ One of the monitors erupted.” He said as he stood from where he was laid. 

“ Which should be impossible because of all of the safety measures I’ve put in place to prevent such a thing from happening again.” Bulma said as Bra helped her from the floor. “ When I get back to the lab I’ll look into what went wrong.” 

“ Mom, the lab, the house was destroyed. There was a lot of damage done to the houses on the block also.” Bra said to her mother.

“ What?” Bulma said looking at her daughter.

“ It’s all gone.” Bra finished.

“ What about our neighbors, are they okay?” Bulma asked. 

“ We don’t know, first responders and the fire department are still looking for survivors.” Bra said. 

“ Where is Trunks?” Vegeta asked. 

“ He went to make an address to the public on what’s going on, the CC board has been calling nonstop since the explosion.” Bra finished. 

“ Bra can I see your phone?” Bulma aske and Bra handed to her. She looked through the phone to find Trunks’ number. “ Trunks have you made your address yet.” 

“ Not yet, I’m so happy you’re okay. Are dad and Geta okay.” He asked, stepping to the side always from the crowd of people and reporters that were awaiting his statement. 

“ We are all fine. Senzu beans .” Bulma said.

“ Good.” 

“ If they ask you about the ship hovering over our house, tell them that it is classified information and it will be discussed and revealed at the UN meeting. You get back here as soon as you can. We still don’t know what caused the monitors to malfunction, if there was fowl play or not.” 

“ Okay mom.” Trunks said, hung up the phone and walked back to the cameras and reporters.


	4. Chapter 4

Vegeta knocked on the door of Trunks’s apartment the next day.

Looking through the peephole Trunks was startled to see his father. Opening the door he said, “Dad?” His voice was full of enthusiasm. He continued as he stepped to the side so that his father could enter.“ What are you doing here?” He asked, Vegeta hadn’t come to visit him once in the 3 years he had lived there. 

“ I have come to speak with you.” He said as he stepped in, taking in his surroundings. 

To his left was the kitchen, it was an open area with an island that housed a stainless steel sink and a short bar that flanked navy suede seated bar stools, the cabinets were a dark oak with silver knobs. The refrigerator and other appliances were also stainless steel. The floor throughout the place were darkwood leading to a glass wall and patio door that lead to the balcony. He had a black glass kitchen table with grey chairs and a grey U shaped sectional in the living room, a white marble coffee table sat on top of a 10’x10’ navy blue rug. He had a white floating entertainment center that was at least 120”, that housed books, video games and the latest PlayStation. Above that mounted on the wall was an 80” flat screen television. The walls throughout also housed several images of framed photography. To his right across from the kitchen was a hallway that contained several doors. The apartment was very neat. It wasn't surprising to him that his son hadn’t inherited his mother's sense of cleanliness. If it weren’t for the cleaning bots, Capsule Corp mansion would be a total mess.

Trunks closed and locked the door and followed his father further into the apartment. “ Okay, what’s up?” 

Vegeta turned to face his son, “ Let us go for a walk.” He’d rather they talk while moving than stand still looking at one another.

Once they were on the street Vegeta began to speak, “ your apartment is very acceptable.” 

Trunks smiled, the way his father worded things had always entertained him, “ thanks dad.” He said without looking at his father. He knew his father had suggested they walk and talk so that they wouldn’t have to stand there staring at each during the conversation. 

It was nice walking with his father. The Paparazzi had learned years ago not to put a camera in Vegetas face and stayed at a good distance. 

“ I am here to speak with you about the visitors.” Vegeta said as they walked. “ Next week I have a meeting as you know with the United Nations. The visitors: the Saiyans and Teoshins will be settling here. They’re current leader General Kuchari has decided to step down. They have asked me to lead them while here on Earth as their king.” 

Trunks was surprised by this but did not interrupt.

“ If I take on this role it will affect you just as much as me.”

Now Trunks understood, his father had always referred to him as his heir his whole life. Now that title would come with duty.

“ The night they arrived your mother and I hosted a dinner meeting to discuss the details of such a situation. It was presented that solidifying my reign be commenced by a union between blood.”

Trunks still didn’t speak, but he knew where this was leading.

“ A union of marriage of my eldest son and Asparia’s eldest daughter.” Vegeta knew that Trunks may not agree to the teams, he knew of his son’s many exploits with women. He wasn’t sure if Trunks was ready to settle down.

“ Is there any other way?” Trunks asked.

“ These are the terms that will be most accepted by the people.” 

“She is half saiyan, which means that a bond will occur between us?” Trunks asked.

“ Yes. That is a possibility, but there are ways to prevent bonds. Yet, once bound it is for eternity.”

“ You and mom are bonded right? It doesn’t seem too bad.”

“ It isn’t, but your mother isn’t Saiyan. Once a bond fully forms between you and the girl it will be much more intense.”

“ How so?” Trunks asked.

“ It will be almost physically painful for you to be separated for long periods of time, you will feel each other’s emotions, have the ability to hear each other’s thoughts, speak to one another telepathically and when one dies the other may follow. If one does manage not to follow the other to death, they will never want to take another to mate and will carry the loss until death.”

“ What are the ways to prevent a bond from forming?”

If Trunks was looking at his father he would’ve seen him blush crimson. “ there can’t be a constant joining of mind, body and soul.”

“ What does that mean?”

“ if there isn’t a constant twining of the souls.” 

“ How do you do that?”

The boy was really going to make him say it. “ Sex boy, it happens through constant sex between mates!” Vegeta yelled. 

“ Oh, “ Trunks said as he turned red with embarrassment at what was said and by how loudly it was said.

“ You will also have to mark her.” Vegeta continued.

“ Mark her?” Trunks asked, confused. “ Like a tattoo?”

“ No,” Vegeta said, turning an even bolder shade of red. “ During. . .,” Vegeta began truly mortified about having to speak of this with his son. “ During intercurse have you ever felt the erdge to bite your partner?”

“ I remember you mentioning that when we had the “talk”” Trunks said.

“ You told me to fight that urge unless I believed that she was the person I truly wanted forever.”

“ Yes, That is because that is part of taking a mate and the first step in forming a bond.”

“ Oh, well damn. I'm glad that I heeded your warning.” 

“ So am I.” Vegeta said. “ The marking is performed by both mated and will leave a visible scar. They were originally placed on the neck of each mate to warn others that the person was taken, you will be expected to perform the marking according to Saiyan custom. On the neck.”

“ Are you and Mom marked?”

“ Yes, but because at the time we weren’t living in Saiyan society, she thought it best to mark one another in places that could be easily covered.” 

They continued in a peaceful silence until Trunks stopped walking and turned to his father. “ Do I have time to think this over?”

“ You have until Katakatt, that is when it will be announced.” 

“ Okay,”

“ One more thing when I meet with The United Nations, it will be revealed what we are.” 

It was going to come out to the world that he, his father and siblings were aliens. “ Is being king what you really want?” Trunks further questioned.

“ It is my birthright, it is your birthright. It is what I was created for.” Vegeta said, finally looking at his son. 

“ You will have my answer by Katakatt,” Trunks replied.

So this entire decision rested on Trunks’s shoulders. 

———————————————————

Bulma had set the bots to repairing the damage to the neighborhood and paid for the boarding of the families that were displaced until the damage was repaired. There were no casualties and Capsule Corp covered all of the medical bills of people that were injured and supplied bots to aid any injured that would need in-home assistance. Bulma, Vegeta, Bra and Geta were currently living at the summer beach house and Dr. and Mrs. Briefs were still traveling the globe. They offered to come back and help out, but Bulma insisted that they continue to enjoy retirement and that she had everything under control. 

It had been a week since the explosion. Tomorrow Vegeta would attend the United Nations Meeting to discuss if the Saiyans and Teoshins would be allowed to settle on planet Earth. 

Vegeta lay in bed contemplating what had caused his panic attack when the Saiyans and Teoshins first arrived. This was seriously bothering him. He had led wars, conquered planets, stood up against every enemy that came his way. What could have caused such an uncharacteristic emotion such panic to overtake him. He was fine during the meeting, but as soon as he got up from the table it was like a huge weight had been placed on his chest. But why, this didn’t make any sense. 

Bulma stared at her husband watching the different emotions that warred inside of him be displayed through the many facial expressions that flit across his face. Whatever it was he must really be bothered. Vegeta was the king of the poker face, but since the Saiyans and Teoshins had arrived he had seemed slightly different. No one else probably noticed, but Bulma knew her husband was troubled.

“ Just ask, woman.” He said not looking at her.

“ What’s wrong?” She asked turning completely toward him leaning up on her hand.

He closed his eyes taking a breath before answering, “ what happened to me the other day when I couldn’t breathe. You called it a panic attack, but I don’t panic. I’ve never panicked over anything, ever.”

“ Do you think it has to do with the visitors?”

“ I am greatly stronger than every single one of them, there’s no reason for them to cause me to panic.” He said staring up at the ceiling. 

“ Did something happen at the meeting?”

“ No. It was after when they left.” 

“ Maybe this is a mental thing.” Vegeta gave her a questioning eye lifting his eyebrow. “ Hear me out, you’ve faced the most powerful people in the universe, you’ve led men into battle. You’ve done many things that would scare the shit out of most people. I think this is more similar to what happened when you met me.”

“ I’m not following.”

“ When you met me there were things that you experienced that you would’ve experienced if your life had gone uninterrupted by Freeza. Finding a mate, fathering an heir. These are things that you would have experienced if Freeza had never taken you and destroyed your planet. You would’ve become king of your people. These are all things that you longed for, things that you were born to do, but had given up hope of obtaining.” 

Vegeta laid there thinking over what Bulma had said. It made sense, his destiny was finally manifesting and he didn’t know how to handle it. “ I don’t know how to conquer this?” He said as he finally looked at his mate.

“ I think you’re already doing better than me and Trunks, you’re not running. You’re facing it head on, I think that's a good start.”

“ But if I continue to have these attacks it will be seen as a weakness.” He confessed.

“ We’ll cross that bridge if we come to it. As of right now, you’ve had one. We don't know if it will happen again, it may never happen again. It could have just happened because of the realization of what the Saiyans being here meant and will never happen again.”

“ Alright enough with this,” Vegeta said, drawing Bulma into his arms. “ Alexa, lights off.” The lights flipped off and they drifted to sleep in comfortable silence. 

——————-————————————

It took a month for the UN to settle the terms for the settlement, but it was finally done. They started construction tomorrow and Briseley decided to go to what earthlings called a nightclub. She had talked her sister Cauli and her best friends Okori and Pumpkin into coming with her. 

The line to get into the place was almost around the corner and the music had a great beat and was loud. 

Asparia had informed her that most humans did not know how to fly so they landed a two blocks away and walked the rest. 

It was about 10 pm and the weather was still 70 degrees. After her confinement her mother had taken them all shopping and they had gotten some really cool clothing. Briseley was wearing a strapless white lace bustier corset top and skinny dark emerald green crocodile embossed leather pants; she had pulled her hair into a low curly ponytail and wore diamond hooped earrings and a tennis bracelet, on her feet; she wore black stiletto heels. 

Her sister Cauli had always been one for flare; she wore a red velvet shift dress and thigh high strappy heels, and her hair in curls that flowed down her back. 

Okri and Pumpkin wore silk, short sleeved collared, button down shirts with mini skirt in the same material and strappy calf high heels that were the same color as their skirt sets. Okori’s set was pariwinkle while Pumpkin’s was lavender. Okri’s hair was in a side part, low ponytail while Pumpkin’s was in a side part with two low ponytails. Their spiky full blood Saiyan hair spiking every which way from their ponytails. 

They made it to the club and got in line.   
“ Why are we waiting in line?” Cauli asked her sister. 

“ Because this isn’t Teo. No one knows us here, we just can’t assume we can just walk up to the door.” Briseley said, as she took a step forward as the line moved.

“ Séley, do you see us?” Pumpkin said, gesturing to their group. 

“ We look supernova.” Okori chimed in.

“ And you think they're not going to let us skip the line?” Pumpkin finished.

“ I said we shouldn’t assume. I’m not going up there to have to get back in line if they don’t let us in.”

“ Oh they’ll let you in.” A male voice said from behind them. “ I’ll get you ladies in if you’d like?” This guy was maybe 5’11” he was with 2 other guys and he was wearing black pants and a navy button down.

“ Yeah, sure thanks.” Cauli said as she began following the guys. 

Briséley grabbed her sister's arm. “ what are you doing?”

“ Getting in the club.” She said as she pulled her hand away. “ come on,” she said as she continued to follow the guys. Okori and Pumpkin were hot on her heel.

“ Guys!!!” Briséley exclaimed as her sister and friends left her behind. She lingered for a second until she realized she really didn’t want to stand there by herself and hurried to catch up with them.

As they made their way to the front of the entrance the guys stopped. A metallic lamborghini pulled up playing West by Kingcombs very loudly. The doors rose and out stepped a guy with long Lavender hair that draped his face until he used a hand to push it away. He wore a slim fit tailored navy suit, with a white t-shirt and matte, black low top Vans. 

“Yo!” The 3 guys exclaimed as he walked over to join the group another guy walked around from the other side of the car. He wore slim fit, black Denim jeans, all white and black air force’s 1s and a grey button down. They shook hands with the 3 guys, totally ignoring the girls and entered the club. 

Briséley recognized the Lavender haired man as soon as she saw him. He was hard to forget, like all gorgeous assholes. 

“ They’re with me.” The guy they’d met in-line said gesturing to her group. The bouncer removed a red rope and they all entered the club. It was packed. She saw the guy who got them in saying something in her sister’s ear as they walked. Her sister lingered back afterwards. “He invited us to sit in his area. Do you guys want to go? ” she asked as she looked at them all. “ Hell yeah!” The twins said in unison. “ it’s good with me.” Briséley agreed.

They took their seats in the booth and a woman wearing what looked like what the sales lady at the boutique had called lingerie, from what she understood that wasn't supposed to be worn in public, but what did she really know of earth costumes. The woman came around and asked them what they would like to drink. The guys they were with ordered shots and bottles of alcohol for the table. So that night Briséley tried her hand at Earth liquor. After the second shot she decided to pace herself. The twins and Cauli had something else in mind entirely. By the end of their first hour there, they were pretty messed up.

During the night her eyes kept wandering toward the guy with the purple hair that was sitting in the booth next to theirs . He had a nice swagger to him. He was kind of reserved. She could tell by the way he mostly kept to himself, but he wasn’t afraid to party when the right song hit. He wasn’t getting sloppy drunk like his friends and she noticed he constantly had his eye on the room. Was he a soldier she thought to herself, he seemed ready for battle at any moment. He had to be someone important though, because shortly after they’d arrived the man on the loud speaker announced that he was in the club and the room went nuts.

Trunks was his name and he had no shortage of women willing to entertain him tonight. So, Briséley decided to dance signaling to her sister and friends that they should follow her to the dance floor and they did. As soon as they started dancing it was all eyes on them. Planet Teo had a style of dance specifically feminine and specifically seductive. After about 6 songs, they returned to the booth to get drinks and rest their feet. 

Taking down her drink she noticed Trunks in conversation with a female. She was petite with long wavy hair and green eyes and olive skin and very pretty.

“ Girl,” said a woman with long rainbow colored hair that had also been invited to the VIP section who was sitting next to her said, “if you’re interested you better snatch that snack before she does.”

But she wasn’t sure if she did want that “snack” as the woman had called him. Last time they had met it didn’t go so well. She would settle for the eye candy, she hadn’t intended on hooking up with anyone that night she was only there for music, dancing and drinks. 

It was past 3 am when they decided to call it a night. She got separated from her sister and friends as they were all leaving the club and she stood in the valet section trying to sense them in the crowd. When someone brushed up against her shoulder but didn’t move. So, she turned to see who it was. It was Trunks and he was looking right at her. 

“ Hi,” he said

“ Hi,” she answered, a little taken aback by his closeness and took a step to the side so that they were no longer touching. She could feel the ki that emitted from his body when they touched and he was very powerful and it was distracting.

“ My name is Trunks.” He said as he extended his hand to her. 

She only looked down at it. She had no idea why he had extended it. 

“ I am Briséley.” She said, and looked back to his face, so he dropped his hand to his side.

Just then her sister and her friends walked up. 

“ Hi!!” They all yelled at him. 

“ How are you ladies doing?” He asked them.

“ Good!” They all exclaimed in unison. With huge smiles on their faces. They were all really drunk.

There were people around them, they weren’t too close but they had these devices that kept flashing lights in their direction and it was rather annoying. Just then the metallic Lamborghini arrived. “ That’s me.” He said, “ Are you ladies okay to get home? Do you need an Uber?” 

She had no idea what an Uber was, but she answered anyway “ No, we can get home fine.” She said.

“ Okay, you all have a good night,” he said as he got in his vehicle. The girl that was attached to his side all night came into view and followed over to the passenger side of the car and got in. 

“ Good night!!” Cauli, Okori and Pumpkin sang in unison. 

“ Who was that?” Pumpkin asked. 

“ I don’t know, but his name is Trunks.” Briséley answered.

“ Well, I approve.” Okori said as they started walking. 

“ Me too.” Cauli said. 

“ What’s to approve? We only exchanged a hello and a good night.” Briséley said as they continued to walk. 

“ The fact that he’s supernova and totally has it for you.” Cauli said.

“ No he doesn’t, though that went better than the first time we met. I don’t think he even remembered.” Briséley said to her sister. 

“ What? That's coffee shop guy?!” Pumpkin exclaimed.

“ Yep, that’s him.”

“ Are you going to see him again?”

“ No, why would I see him again?” 

“ Um you did see him right, you haven’t gone blind.” Pumpkin said, waving a hand in front of Briséley’s face. “ Oh Kami, she went blind guys.” 

“ Move, Pumpkin.” Briséley said with a laugh. “ There’s no need to see him again. If he does remember me from the shop he probably thinks I'm a complete Psycho.” She said as they all took flight. 

“ Ugh I don’t know, he was giving you the look and the fact that I noticed you eye stalking him all night.” 

If her dark skin could turn red she would've been the color of a stop sign. “ No he wasn’t.” She said with a huge smile, “ was he?” 

“ Yes!” They all said. 

Totally blushing now she said.“ Well nothing will ever come of it anyway. I have a duty and guys are off limits until my parents choose my mate.”

“ That’s never stopped me.” Cauli said. 

“ We know.” They all said laughing. 

“ You know you don’t have to go all the way there, there are other things you can do with a guy that are just as satisfying.” Cauli said laughing. 

Briséley’s mouth dropped open, “ I really didn’t need to know that about you.” 

“ What, we’ve all done.” Pumpkin and Okori agreed, nodding their heads yes.

“ Not me.” 

“ Well that is because you are a prude.”

“ I am not!”

“ Yes you are. How many drinks did you have tonight.” 

Briséley looked guiltily, “ one.”

“ See.” Cauli said.

“ But she also did two shots.” Okori interjected in her friend's defense.

“ I’m probably never going to see him again anyway and he had a woman with him.” 

“ Which means nothing if they're not betrothed or already mated. And if it was the case he definitely would not have been giving you the look.” Okori said as they landed in the entrance of their ship. 

“ Well anyway tomorrow the real fun starts.” Briséley said not commenting on her friend's statement. A second later she added , “and I’m not a prude.”

———————————————————

After he left the club he had taken Morgan home right away. He wasn’t in the mood for her company.

Trunks had noticed the girl from the coffee shop as soon as he exited his car. He had only pretended not to notice her. He was just as stricken by her as he had been the first time he’d seen her. Her hair was pulled back and giving him a full view of her face, she was beautiful. 

Now he laid in bed thinking of her. When she had finally decided to take to the floor with her friends he was absolutely mesmerized by her. He had figured that she was Saiyan or at least half, probably one of the visitors. One of the girls that was with her had curly hair and dark skin like her and the other two identical twins were pure Saiyan he could tell.. 

When he saw her standing by the valet he was at a loss for words. Until she turned to face him. It was like it was just them, it was so weird something like that had never happened to him before. Her power was gravitational, sensual and exobarate. 

He needed to forget about her though, get her out of his head. He had a duty to perform for his family and his people. His mate had already been chosen. And the only way to change that would be to disappoint his father. His marriage was their terms.


End file.
